Hyuga's Manslut Adventures
by NightsDawne
Summary: YAOI: The patient and gentle Hyuga/Citan is put through his paces as XG's designated yaoi boy, with or without his permission.
1. Jesiah Blanche

Hyuga's Manslut Adventures  
by NightsDawne

Hyuga reads the title. "Excuse me, what?"

The author pushes him back into his dressing room. "You're not supposed to be making arbitrary appearances outside of the narrative."

Hyuga sulks a bit. "But if I am the protagonist I would like to at least know what I am getting into with a title like that."

The author sighs. "Fine. You read extensively. You've read most of your fanfics. Do you notice a trend in any of them?"

"I am assumed to be a mild-mannered physician chained to a slightly dim but physically adept teenager?"

"Chained is one way to put it."

Hyuga starts and looks at the title again. "No, not again."

"Relax." The author gets Hyuga a cup of tea and a packet of salt so he can make it the way he likes it. "This is about the other trend. The one that has you hooked up with every male in the game. Including Rico."

Hyuga's left eyebrow rises slowly. "Rico? Dear God, I hope I was the terrified victim. Did nobody notice during their play of the game that I am the only married person in the main cast? And that Yui is quite clearly female in gender?"

"Apparently they just assumed it was part of your cover. Now hush and let me get on with the disclaimer." Hyuga purses his lips but settles to salting his tea. The author clears her throat. "Ahem. Alright. Xenogears and all of the characters belong to Squaresoft, not me."

"You might also point out that these events were not pictured in the game."

"Shh. It's time for the story, Hyu."

* * *

Chapter 1: Jesiah Blanche

Hyuga leaned against the rail, letting the night wind blow off the ocean and carress his face. It was a beautiful night and for once they weren't being set upon by monsters every ten minutes. Furthermore, he had escaped singing on the bar with a face painted on his abdomen. There was much to be thankful for.

He heard the hatch open behind him and looked over his shoulder, groaning inwardly at the appearance of his one-time captain in the Solarian military and the man who had tried to force him into the humiliation of a bar dance. Outwardly he put on his patient and gentle smile. "Hello, Jesiah."

Jessie waved and paused in his slightly unsteady stride to let out a belch. Many things had changed about Jesiah Blanche in the thirteen years since he and Hyuga had parted paths, the Elements captain escaping with his young family from the star nation to live with the surface dwellers. Most identifiably his appearance. He was thirty-two now and his body carried the haggard look of one who had lived hard enough to put him in his forties. He was still powerfully built, tall and muscular, but his face and body were marred with heavy scars. One thing that hadn't changed, however, was his ability to claim the title of posterboy for testosterone overload. Booze, sex, and shooting anything that looked at him funny were merely hobbies.

Jessie reached for the rail to steady himself, instead grabbing Hyuga's arm. Hyuga patiently hummed a little tune he usually reserved for dealing with his ward, Fei, when he did something excessively clueless. He gently helped Jessie to the rail and watched him carefully to make sure he didn't plunge over it in his inebriated state. "Has Sigurd passed out yet?"

"Nope. He had to go to the bridge." Jessie ignored Hyuga's clear look of alarm as he draped a friendly arm over the doctor's shoulders. "You left early. I never said you could go."

"Yes. Um, should Sigurd be at the helm in his condition?"

"Condition smundition. He was still standing." Jessie lost his sense of balance as the ship passed over a wave, forcing Hyuga to grab him around the waist to keep him from taking a dunk. "It's not like we had that much to drink. I only had two."

"Two what, gallons? Jesiah, you are in no state to be out here." Hyuga grasped the hand that was over his shoulder, keeping his other arm around Jessie's waist. "Come on, I am taking you to bed."

"Damn, thirteen years and we just pick up right where we left off, huh?" Jessie snickered and leaned against Hyuga to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Hyuga sighed softly. "Jesiah, I am a married man. I meant I am taking you to your bed."

"My bed, your bed, hell, I don't give a damn." Jessie staggered along with Hyuga as he was led off the deck. "You still make that little squeaky sound?"

"You are drunk, Jesiah."

"I bet you still do." Jessie grinned and tickled the front of Hyuga's hip. Hyuga jumped and stiffled a squeak, blushing a bit as a passing crewman blinked at the two.

"Ahem. Mr. Black is not feeling well." He smiled patiently and gently to the crewman, then dragged Jessie to his door. "Is there nothing circumspect about you?"

"Hell, Hyu, we were lovers for two years. I'd think you'd know something like that."

Hyuga rolled his eyes and pushed Jessie into his room. "I said circumspect, not circumsized."

Jessie stumbled and fell onto his bed. "Yeah, well, no on one and yes on two." He sat up a bit and eyed his belt with a frown, then started trying to get it off.

Hyuga closed the door behind him. "Do you want help with that?"

Jessie leered. "No messing around with idle chit chat, huh? Sure, go for it."

Hyuga smiled. Patiently and gently. "I meant getting undressed so you could go to sleep. Until you are sober and hung over."

Jessie frowned. "I hate sex when I'm hung over."

"Who said anything about sex?" Hyuga stepped over and bent down to undo Jessie's belt, then his pants, sliding them down to his boots, then crouching to get those off.

"If you haven't I will. Wanna fool around?"

Hyuga paused for a moment to count silently to ten, then cleared his throat. "Go to sleep, Jesiah." He picked up Jessie's feet and started to push the bigger man onto the bed.

Jessie grabbed his sash and yanked him down on top of him, then pinned him with an arm around his waist. "Call me Jessie. You know, you're still sexy."

Hyu tried for twenty this time. "I always called you Jesiah."

"I know, so formal. Wait, no, you used to call me Jesiah-san."

"That was merely a title of respect."

"So you don't respect me anymore?" Jessie pouted, keeping his tight grip on Hyu. "I'm hurt."

"Funny, I am the one being manhandled. Would you mind terribly loosening your arm a bit? It is hurting my wrist." Hyuga managed to get his hand up as Jessie let up on the pressure.

"You're not trying too hard to get away, Hyu." Jessie grinned crookedly and lifted his head to kiss the lighter man. "So is that a yes?"

Hyu sighed as Jessie reached up and slid his glasses off, dropping them on the nightstand. "I need those."

"No you don't. You've got perfect vision. You just like to hide behind them." He kissed Hyu again. "You don't need disguises with me. I know who you are."

"Oh, really? Who am I?" Hyuga fixed his dark brown eyes on Jessie's crystal blue ones.

"An overly analytical, sneaky, ass-kissing genius I wouldn't trust for a minute if he wasn't so damn good in bed." He put his hand to Hyuga's lips before he could reply. "No more analyzing, babe."

Hyuga looked away. Five years of virtual monkdom had left a--

--Hyuga raises his hand. "Pardon me."

--The author blinks. "Oh, it's you again." 

--Hyuga nods. "Monkdom? I was married the entire time."

--"Yes, but to a woman."

--"That does not count?" Hyuga frowns, puzzled.

--The author sighs. "Look, you haven't been with another man in all that time."

--"What about Fei?"

--The author shakes her head. "Way too overdone. Besides, you know how I feel about him."

--"One of the few areas where we are in concurrence of thought. However, am I not supposed to be faithful to my wife?"

--The author gives Hyuga a pointed look. "Hyu, you're a double agent screwing both sides for your own agenda. Are we going to argue loyalty here?"

--"Oh my God, I am not going to wind up in bed with Cain, am I?"

--".... That's not the kind of screwing I meant. Now will you just settle down and let me get on with it?"

--"I am out of tea." Hyuga holds up his empty cup.

--The author sighs and refills the cup. "Okay, where were we again? Oh, right."

Hyuga looked away. Five years of virtual monkdom had left a need in his life. He loved his wife, but there was a special bond that could only exist between men and he missed that relationship dearly. Jessie was a widower, but it was clear he missed his ex-lover as well. Hyuga slowly relaxed against Jessie's muscular chest. Perhaps in the safe arms of another man he could find refuge for a moment from his double life, could forget about the lies and deceptions he was forced to wear.

"Well?" Jessie's voice was husky with whiskey and lust. "Yes?" He gave Hyuga's sash a tug.

Hyuga sat up, his patient and gentle smile slipping into his less-than-innocent one. "Yes." His clothes fell into a pile on top of Jessie's on the floor.


	2. Jugend Days

Hyuga's Manslut Adventures  
by NightsDawne

Hyuga taps long fingers on the counter in his dressing room. "That was a rather abrupt ending back there."

"It's called a buildup, Hyu." The author clamps her hand over Hyuga's. "Will you stop that? Sounds like a cadence march."

"You are too easily irritated. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

The author eyes Hyuga and lets go of his hand. "Anyhow, I'm getting to the good stuff."

Hyuga pouts. "I would hope so. Not that I meant it like that, but... Jesiah? For a moment there I was worried you were going to have him plant the barrel of his rifle in my back."

"Then you wouldn't be a slut, would you?"

"I am not a slut to begin with. It is pure fantasy on the part of minds like yours with too much time to indulge in rewriting what was a perfectly good story."

The author raises a brow. "The last disc, remember?"

Hyuga purses his lips. "It is not my fault the writers went on vacation for that part of the game and forced the players to go through endless screens of Fei and Elly repeating each other pointlessly."

"Well, somebody has to take the fall for it, dear. How are you on tea?"

"Could do with a refill."

"You know where the pot is." The author sighs as Hyuga employs the Eyes of Manipulation and grabs the pot, giving Hyuga a refill. "Now be quiet."

* * *

Chapter 2: Jugend Days

Hyuga waved smoke from his face and looked up at the platinum haired commander of the military academy leaning over the guts of the computer sprawled across his desk. "That is probably why your computer keeps breaking down, sir. You should not smoke around electrical equipment."

"It's in my office, it better learn to live by my rules." Hyuga flinched slightly as every motion of Jessie's lips knocked fragments of ash into the motherboard.

"Could you perhaps sit down over there? I will get it back together again as soon as possible." Hyuga squirted a bit of air over the motherboard to clear it of residue. "I cannot believe the ministry will not authorize you to update your equipment, sir. This is the most ancient computer in the entire academy. I do not think they even make parts for these anymore."

"They authorized the update. You have no fucking idea how much I had to go through to keep them from giving me some damn flatscreen in one of those fruity colors."

"Flavors. You can get white, sir, you know. It is called 'snow'." Hyuga frowned at the video card as he pulled it out. "Here is the problem." He gave it a sniff. "Beer? You spilled beer in your computer?"

"... The hell I'm going to taste my computer for?" Jessie flopped down in his chair and spun himself slowly around. "It was only half a bottle. And it was flat."

"How did he get an engineering degree?" muttered Hyuga under his breath, dropping the videocard in the trash can and settling to cleaning the gunk from the board.

"What was that?"

Hyuga cleared his throat. "I said, sir, I hope I can finish by three. I have lab this afternoon."

Jessie tilted his head back against the headrest, watching Hyuga's backside as the cadet leaned over his desk. "It's only noon. Besides, you'd better get it done before then. Damned thing fried on me in the middle of a game."

"Oh, and here I thought it was something trivial, sir, like work."

"Smartass." Jessie smacked the corresponding part of Hyuga's anatomy, resulting in Hyuga jumping and nearly emptying his can of compressed air.

".... Um, you will not be able to play your game anyhow without a videocard." Hyuga coughed, trying to hold down a blush. "I am afraid I will have to salvage one from one of the old computers in the basement."

"When can you get it?"

"I can have it for you tomorrow morning, sir."

"Well, damn." Jessie rolled his cigarrette in his fingers thoughtfully. "What am I going to do all afternoon then?"

"This is only a suggestion, sir, but you could always deal with that collection of paperwork in your inbox there." Hyuga gestured toward the gravity defying stack of folders that threatened imminent collapse on the corner of Jessie's desk.

Jessie put his foot up to the edge of the desk and gave it an expert nudge. The stack wavered, then slid into the trash can. "Done. I'm bored."

Hyuga shook his head as he closed the case of the computer. "What if there was something important in there, sir?"

"Then they would have given it to someone who gives a shit, kid. I'm not here to learn paper pushing." Jessie tilted his head at Hyuga. "You know, you really have to stop being such a tightass. It's not like you have to worry about getting kicked out or anything. You're a genius, everyone knows it."

Hyuga closed his toolkit, then tucked his shoulder-length black hair behind his ear. "A genius born a third-class citizen still has to work, sir."

"Screw that 'Gazelle' and 'Lamb' shit. It doesn't mean anything anyway."

Hyuga looked up at Jessie in surprise. "Sir, talk like that could get you demoted, even if you are a first-class citizen."

"Ooooo. You gonna tell on me?" Jessie smirked, beckoning Hyuga closer. Hyuga chewed on his lip and took a step towards the seventeen year old. Jessie reached up and freed Hyuga's hair from behind his ear, running his fingers through it. "You're not like that, I know. You're too smart to believe all that bullshit, that hair and eye color mean anything about a person. It's what's inside that counts."

Hyuga looked down. "I have never heard a Gazelle say that, sir."

"Maybe I'm not like other Gazelles." Jessie stood, towering a foot over the fourteen year old. He lifted Hyuga's face to his. "Just like you aren't like anyone I've ever known."

Hyuga focused on Jessie's collar. "Um.. sir? Do you not have a wife?"

Jessie shrugged. "It's not like I'm with another woman or anything." He lowered his lips slowly to Hyuga's, kissing him more softly than the cadet had ever imagined the powerful older teenager could manage. "I really like you, Hyu Ricadeau. Why do you think I keep frying my computer?"

"Because you are a danger to machinery, sir?" Hyuga's voice cracked slightly.

"No.. Because it's the only way to get you in my office. You're always so shy outside. Won't even look anyone in the face."

"Sorry, sir. It is just habit. I do have friends. Just.. not many." Hyuga looked up at Jessie again, swallowing at the commander's smile.

"Yeah, Sig Harcourt and Kahr Ramses. You only feel safe with them because Sig's half-blooded and Kahr's a fucking twit." Jessie slid his arm around Hyuga's waist. "Don't you want to feel safe with me?"

Hyuga studied Jessie's face, slowly relaxing when he didn't see the usual condescension and mockery at his dark coloring, his so obvious markings of being born a Worker Bee, a mere slave. He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"My name's Jessie. Not sir."

Hyuga chewed on his lip a bit. "Jes... iah-san."

Jessie raised a brow. "How damn intimate can you get? Nevermind, it's better than sir." He chuckled softly, pulling Hyuga tightly to him for a real kiss. Hyuga returned it, sliding his arms around Jessie's neck, his lips parting hungrily. He needed love, safety, a sense of worth--

--"Ahem. Yes, it is me again."

--The author starts, looking over her shoulder at Hyuga. "What's wrong, you're out of tea again?"

--"Just got a fresh cup. However, is this not getting a bit mushy? I mean, Jesiah is involved. Besides, he has a wife. And a baby, I might add."

--"It's only mushy on your part. You're the insecure little freshman being swept off his feet by the self-assured sexy senior, remember?"

--"I just think that Jesiah would be a bit more.. well.. forceful."

--"Who is writing this, Hyu?" The author shoos the nosy protaganist away from her computer. "It's a love story."

--"I thought it was supposed to be a humorous parody." Hyuga looks over her other shoulder. "Although I must admit, you got his relationship to computers down pat."

--"Go, Hyu! Sit! Stay!" The author narrows her eyes until Hyuga complies, curling up in his chair with his cup of tea.

--"I am still waiting for the good stuff." Hyuga sullenly salts his tea.

--The author rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

Jessie raised a brow. "How damn intimate can you get? Nevermind, it's better than sir." He chuckled softly, pulling Hyuga tightly to him for a real kiss. Hyuga returned it, sliding his arms around Jessie's neck, his lips parting hungrily. He needed love, safety, a sense of worth beyond his usefulness to the ministry where he would still be nothing but a tool for their purposes.

He felt not even temptation to resist as Jessie unbuttoned his uniform jacket. Hyuga moved his arms down one at a time to assist in its removal, repeating the motion for his shirt, but always returned his hands to the warm touch of Jessie's neck at the soonest possible moment. He kicked his boots off, then his pants as they slid to the floor with the commander's help. Jessie's soft caresses eased away any nervousness at the thought of his first encounter with intimacy, leaving him only with excitement and anticipation as Jessie pulled him up to sit on his desk.

Jessie stepped back for a moment, his eyes grazing over Hyuga's slender frame, still mostly boy, only hinting at the potential of approaching manhood. His smile revealed pure approval as he undid his pants, reaching around Hyuga to remove any obstacles on his desk, pushing them to the side. Hyuga laid back slowly, reaching his arms out trustingly, invitingly, his legs wrapping around Jessie's waist. Jessie traced his finger over Hyuga's hip, his other hand getting a tube of lubricant from his desk drawer. "Just tell me one thing first, Hyu."

Hyu gazed up at Jessie. "Yes, Jesiah-san?"

Jessie bent down to kiss Hyuga again. "Tell me you want this, that you're not just doing it because I want it."

Hyuga closed his eyes, breathing hard from just the kiss. "I want it, too, Jesiah-san. I want to be yours."

Jessie ran his fingers through Hyuga's hair, his other hand drifting down to toy with his young lover. "You'll be mine. All mine."

Hyuga shivered at Jessie's touch. "Take me," he begged quietly. Jessie didn't have to be asked twice.


	3. Sigurd Harcourt

Hyuga's Manslut Adventures  
by NightsDawne

Hyuga neatly stacks his empty salt packets. "No peak, no plot, no point. You are playing by the rules so far."

The author looks over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm glad I'm finally meeting with your approval, Hyu."

"What approval? I am in this story under duress, remember? At any rate, one lover does not a slut make."

"I'm getting there. You're going to have more." The author rolls her shoulders. "Trust me, you're going to be worse than Irvine Kinneas."

"That is exactly why I do not trust you."

"Oh, come on, Hyu, doesn't it stroke your ego that you're the object of same sex desire?"

"My ego," sniffs the good doctor, "is perfectly happy as is. As, I might point out, are my superego and my id." He flashes a quick look of alarm to the author. "Do not get any ideas from that."

"You don't need your fireproof panties yet, Hyu." The author gets up from her computer to pour another cup of tea for her protagonist prisoner. "Now can I get back to work?"

Hyuga sighs, picking up his cup. "Do not let me stop you."

* * *

Chapter 3: Sigurd Harcourt

Hyuga tied his sash back on, looking down at the sleeping Jessie with a little smile. He pulled the blankets up over his lover and tucked him in, giving him a last kiss. "Sleep well, Jesiah."

He started for the door, only to be thrown off his feet by a sharp jolt and a tremendous crashing sound. Alarms sounded throughout the ship. Hyuga got to his feet quickly, looking back to note that Jessie had slept through the entire thing, now neatly sprawled on the floor, his pillow over his head doing little to muffle his snoring.

The comm system crackled to life, the slurred voice of the first mate and usual pilot Sigurd Harcourt echoing from the speakers. "Hi everybody! A mountain just decided to come visit the ship! I think they really like each other and it's going to be a nice happy relationship. Oh, wow, the engine lights are all red. Okay, I'm gonna put her in reverse now." Sig's giggling was drowned out in strained screeching from the engines before they died completely. "Oops. Well, since the Yggdrasil's not going anywhere for a bit, how about we all sing? Come on, everybody! Michael row the boat ashore, halleluuuuuuuu-jah, Michael row the bo--"

"GODDAMMIT!" Another voice cut Sig off mid-lyric. "Sig! The hell did you do to my ship?!"

Hyuga decided to get to the bridge immediately, the comm still broadcasting the conversation as he made his way through the corridors.

"Heya, Young Master! How about you suggest a song then?"

"YOU RAN MY FUCKING SHIP INTO A MOUNTAIN!"

"I blew the horn. It just wouldn't get out of the way. I think it's a niiiiiice mountain."

"Sig, do you see that?"

"Uh huh."

"You see it?! A hole in the side of the hull you could put a gear's fist through?! Not to mention you totally fucked up the engines!"

"C'mon, Young Master, sing a song. It'll make you feel better. Michael row the bo--"

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL BETTER! I WANT MY SHIP IN ONE PIECE! GET OFF MY BRIDGE!"

'Well, if that's how you feel about it, I'm just going to leave the bridge altogether."

Hyuga opened the door to the bridge and walked towards the helm, assessing things quickly. The Yggdrasil's young captain, the hot-tempered Bart, had his fist clenched around Sig's collar, the twenty-nine year old first mate smiling entirely too loosely. The rest of the bridge crew was staring in mute shock. Bart was in imminent danger of breaking out his whip on his beloved first mate. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID, YOU FUCKING DRUNK!"

"I can't go." Sig weaved, grabbing the rail that ran around the helm for balance.

"Why... not?!" Bart clenched his teeth.

"You're holding my collar." Sig smirked his superior logic and waved to Hyuga. "Heya, Hyu!"

Bart looked over his shoulder. "Doc, get him off my bridge before I make him one of your patients, will you?"

Hyuga smiled, yes, patiently and gently. "Of course, young one. Might I suggest you switch the comm off unless you wish to make an announcement to the rest of the ship?"

Bart looked down at the panel and slammed his palm over the switch, then shoved Sig towards Hyuga, the doctor catching him before he could stumble onto his face. Hyuga waltzed with the amber skinned first mate until he had him braced with an arm around his waist. Bart crossed his arms, glowering, the eye that wasn't covered by a black patch flashing. "I don't want to see him again until he's sober."

"I will see to it, young one." Hyuga started to help Sig out of the bridge, feeling a bit of deja vu. At least Sig was lighter than Jessie. He glanced back over his shoulder upon hearing Bart deliver a ferocious kick to the helm panel, seeing the captain skipping about on one foot and holding the other, a steady stream of curses eminating from him. Hyuga knew better than to offer any help at this point in Bart's tantrum, but made a mental note to check on him after he'd had a chance to cool down a bit.

He settled to getting Sig to his cabin, the silver-haired man blithely singing the entire way, interrupted only by fits of giggles. Hyuga sighed softly as he got his friend into his room and over to his bunk, laying him down gently. "Why do you let Jesiah talk you into drinking? You never could stop after one."

Sig curled up, snickering softly and blowing long silver bangs out of his sapphire colored eye, the other hidden behind a patch much like the captain's. "He's very persuasive."

"Tell me about it," mumbled Hyuga, tugging Sig's boots off. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing Sig's hair out of his face. "You are going to feel awful in the morning when you have to face your brother sober."

Sig looked up at Hyuga, his lips twitching into his charming smile. "Taking care of me again. You're always so sweet, Hyu."

"I had thought you had grown out of getting into trouble." Hyuga couldn't help smiling back affectionately. He had been so happy to reunite with his best friend, his emotional touchstone. Ever since they were children Sig had been able to bring a genuine smile to the face of the often too serious Hyuga. When Jessie had chosen both of them for his Elements quad it had been the happiest day of Hyuga's life. Jessie was their fire element, the natural leader, Hyuga had been the water, second in command and designated healer, and Sig had been their wind, buffer between sometimes opposing personalities. Impulsive, free-spirited, outgoing, Sig had drawn qualities from Hyuga he'd never even been aware he had, turning him from a shy and almost anti-social science geek into a caring friend. He traced his finger along Sig's jawline softly. "I do not mind taking care of you again, though. I just wish you would not let Jesiah push you into bad decisions."

"Did I mess up that bad?" Sig sighed, closing his eye. "You're not mad at me?"

"Have I ever been able to be mad at you? It is Bart who wants to kill you."

"You won't let him."

"No, I will not let him." Hyuga ran his fingers through the shorter hair that covered Sig's head behind his chin-length bangs. "Go to sleep, Sigurd. I will talk to Bart in the morning."

Sig rolled against Hyu, hugging him with one arm. "Don't go?"

Hyuga smiled softly, turning to lay down next to Sig, offering his shoulder as a pilll;iuata

--"What? I do not even offer a protest this time?"

--The author narrows her eyes at Hyuga. "Don't startle me like that. You messed up my typing."

--"I just left Jesiah's cabin and now I am falling into Sigurd's bed without so much as a 'We really should not'?" Hyuga crosses his arms.

--"You're in love with him. You always have been. He's beautiful, outgoing, kind, and you've saved each other's lives countless times."

--"I fail to see how that instantly means I want to engage in intercourse with the man. I love him as a brother."

--"Don't even get into an incest thing, Hyu." The author turns back to her keyboard. "Just drink your tea."

--"The pot is empty and I need to go to the bathroom."

--"So go. You can read it when I'm finished with the chapter." The author looks over her shoulder. "Go on."

--Hyuga frowns, but strides off. The author cracks her knuckles and employs her delete key.

Hyuga smiled softly, turning to lay down next to Sig, offering his shoulder as a pillow. Sig snuggled against it contentedly, draping his arm over Hyuga's chest. "Remember the first time we did this?"

"You were drunk that time, too."

"And you didn't take advantage of it." Sig sighed, closing his eye. "Not until the next morning. Of course, I didn't have an eyepatch then."

"What difference does that make?" Hyuga looked down at Sig.

"Well, ever since you got on board you've been acting like we're just friends again. I figured it had to be something."

"It was not your eyepatch. It is my wedding ring."

Sig lifted his head. "Then you still think I'm beautiful?"

Hyuga gazed at him, running his finger over Sig's full lips. "Like an angel."

Sig shook his head, then kissed Hyuga's finger. "You're the angel. My guardian angel." He laid his head back down on Hyuga's shoulder, not realizing the irony in his words as he drifted off to sleep. Hyuga held him close, wondering if Sig would still feel so unguarded about their relationship in the morning. He couldn't help but hope it would be so.

When Sig woke up again, he found himself in the arms he had longed for for ten years. He awoke Hyuga with a kiss. "Take advantage of me?" he asked softly. 

Hyuga rolled over on top of him, gazing down at Sig's sensuous smile. "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
